Get out Alive
by heartfallen
Summary: Sam couldn't breathe, he needed to breathe! His last conscience thought before his body sagged and water filled his lungs was: save me, Dean.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Three Days Grace's lyrics  
**Summary: **Sam couldn't breathe; he needed to breathe! His last conscience thought before his body sagged and water filled his lungs was, _save me, Dean._  
**Spoilers: **None, except a tiny reference to Turbulence

**Get Out Alive**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**  
-Three Days Grace, _Animal I Have Become_

Dean kicked as hard as he could to get to the surface. As soon as his head broke through the blue water, he took a huge gulp of air.

"Sam!" he shouted to the waves.

Frantically looking around, he saw his brother nowhere. Not wasting anymore time, he dove back down into the blue abyss.

It was supposed to be a simple job--find the haunted ship and send the ghost back to Hell. Well, they found the ship and one hell of a pissed off ghost. They then killed said ghost with some rock salt and some Latin words. Unfortunately, when the ghost blew up, the ship did too. The blast was so powerful that it threw Dean away from the ship, but Sam wasn't so lucky.

---

As soon as the ghost shrieked in the highest and ugliest tone Sam had ever heard, he knew things were going to get worse. Then the ghost erupted in a blast of color and pressure. The pressure tore the ship apart and sent Sam and Dean to the open sea, but not before trapping Sam.

Before he knew it, Sam was underwater and blown up pieces of wood were coming at him. He dodged the very large and jagged piece, but only succeeded in trapping his foot under a heavy piece of wood that resembled a desk. Sam tried to pull his foot out, but to no avail. He was stuck and his lungs were starting to burn to take a much-needed breath.

---

Dean dove back down again, but saw nothing except water and wreckage.

_Where are you, Sammy?_

---

Sam couldn't breathe; he needed to breathe! His last conscience thought before his body sagged and water filled his lungs was: _save me, Dean._

---

All Dean could hear was his own heart pounding as he continued to search. Just before his panic could reach new heights, he saw a mop of brown hair. He swam as fast as he could to see Sam floating with his head slumped forward and his foot anchored to what looked like part of a desk. Dean hooked his arms under Sam's armpits and pulled.

It took three tries, but he finally yanked Sam loose. Then he swam and broke the surface taking a much needed breathe. While keeping Sam's head above the surface, he dragged them both to the nearby deserted land.

---

_Sam couldn't move--he could only watch. Though, all he could see was the ocean blue around him. He could hear nothing underwater, except for the soft crash of waves. _

_---_

Dean dragged Sam out of the water to lay him on his back. He then tapped Sam's cheek gently calling, "Sammy?"

---

_"Sssaaammmmyyy." The name echoed and he actually could see it bounce off his ocean prison. _

_"Dean," he tried to say, but his lips refused to move._

_---_

When he received no response, he lowered his ear to Sam's mouth and nose waiting to feel breathe, but felt nothing. Sam wasn't breathing.

Dean lifted up Sam's chin with two fingers while tilting his head back. Then he pinched his nose shut, covered his mouth with his own and gave two slow breaths. When Sam didn't start breathing, coughing, or moving, Dean began chest compressions.

He placed the heel of his right hand on Sam's breastbone and placed the heel of his left hand on top of his right. Then he moved so that his body was directly over his hands. Next, he gave 30 fast chest compressions, each time pressing down about 2 inches into Sam's chest.

---

_Sam could hear faint pounding and see the walls shake. It looked like someone was knocking, but Sam saw no door to open._

_---_

His counting went along the lines of, "come. on. Sam. don't. do. this. come. on. breathe. come. on. Sammy. breathe. you. can't. leave. me. I. won't. let. you. come. on. Sam. breathe. don't. do. this. breathe."

---

_So many words echoed and bounced around off themselves that it was a blur of sounds. "Commmmme. oooon. Sssssammmmm. doonn't. doooo. thhiss. coooome. onnn. breeeeathhhe. coome. oonn. Ssssammy. brrrreathe. yooou. cannn't. leeeeave. mmmme. Iii. wwwwon't. leeet. youu. comme. onn. Sammmm. breathhhhe. donnn't. doo. thisss. bbbreathe."_

---

Again, he gave him two slow breaths and Sam's chest rose, but didn't rise again.

"Come on, Sammy."

---

_The echoing stopped and instead the walls pulsed, and then stopped._

_"Come on, Sammy."_

_He heard and saw the words come clearly through the walls of his watery prison. _

_---_

After repeating the chest compressions followed by two breaths for two minutes, he re-checked for breathing, coughing, or moving. None were present and he was about to start again when Sam started to cough up water.

---

_The walls again pulsed and with each pulse, Sam was able to move more. Finally, he was able to move his legs and walked through the wall Dean's voice had come from._

_---_

The first thing Sam was aware of was hands helping him turn onto his side so he could cough up salt water.

"That's it, Sammy," he heard Dean say.

When no more water could be expelled from his lungs, Sam turned onto his back and was instantly greeted by Dean's poorly masked worried face.

Dean asked, "You okay?"

It took Sam a few seconds, but then he remembered what had happened. Instead of answering his question he said, "You saved me."

Dean was taken back. "Of course I did who else would have dragged your heavy ass outta the water and given you CPR?" He bent down closer asking, "Are you okay?"

Dean looked at his brother closely wondering if he was without oxygen for too long, because he knew brain damage could result if that was the case.

Sam finally answered his original question. "Yeah."

He held out his hand and hauled Sam to his feet. "Good."

Both brothers walked side by side with the older one stealing glances at the younger one to make sure he really was fine.

Then about half way across the beach back to his car, Dean said, "From now own, we only jobs that are on land. No," he counted off on his fingers, "ships, water, planes or anything else that flies or floats."

Still remembering the feeling of letting go and having water fill his lungs, Sam agreed. "Sounds good to me."

A/N: If you read my other story _Panic Assault _then it would seem that I like Sam unable to breathe, but I assure you that it was just a coincidence. But if you think about it, Sam does tend to be strangled a lot on the show...


End file.
